Twitter Tail Tales
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Just a collection of stuff I've wrote on Twitter for my girls to enjoy. Some humor, etc. AU, OOC. Just for random fun. 5th; A bratty Adam is lured away from Jeff & Jay by Orton w/ title gold. Jeff thinks Orton's powers lie in his beard. Just really silly.
1. Ownership

**I've joined the Twitter Fic story movement. Okay, I've been writing odd, funny, sexy, etc, things on Twitter for awhile now. But here lately our Twitter Porn (& regular Twitter Fics) has gotten more graphic & put together, so Rhi started posting hers & so did PrincessofPunk8- b/c y'know, that's what we do on Twitter, get together & write each other porn & play w/ our pretty boys & have lots of fun. This will just showcase my main pretty boys; Jeff, Edge, Christian are the main ones. Mor, Miz, Jeri, Matt, Randy, even Gerard (cuz hell, he's just fucking apart of my world now), may possibly show up at random. I keep it pretty open. Some will have sex, some not, some may just be for shits & giggles or whatever pops into my cluttered head. This first one was just something spontaneous for JoMoFan-spot. She sez I never write enough of Adam getting double-fucked, & she's totally right. & I've wanted to do this threesome. This & all to come were originally posted on Twitter, they've just been edited & cleaned up so they're pretty & readable. Enjoy. Also, I own none of these pretty boys & that's a goddamn shame :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter Tail Tales;<br>Chapter one/ 'Ownership'  
>Rated; M L, S (whipping, oral, anal, double-penetration)  
>Set-up; Adam's been a bad little bitch &amp; Jeff decides him &amp; Jay need to put him in his place. Just smut. For my Shezli. I love you, baby.<br>Pairing; Jeff/Adam/Jay.**

Adam tensed as the crop came down across his ass, he tightened, a hiss escaping his lips and his hips arching forward.

"Again." A voice said. It was Jeff's, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, observing as the shorter haired blonde steadied himself.

Jay looked at him unsurely. Adam was bent over the bed. His ass already red, and red welts crossing diagonally across his flesh.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Jeff said disapprovingly. "He was bad tonight. He needs to learn. He went to Randy tonight, Jay. We can't allow that. Adam needs to learn who he belongs to." Jeff nodded towards the whimpering blonde, writhing and shaking his bare ass like the teasing whore he was.

Jay stiffened, drawing the crop back and bringing it across that already abused bottom, watching those cheeks flex and tense and hearing the groan that escaped Adam's lips.

"God.. sorry.." He panted. "I didn't.. mean.. It was nothing.. I belong to.." He was cut off by another stinging swat to his backside and he jumped, crying out as he was struck again, repeatedly. He panted, digging nails into the bed, screaming. Tears had already wet his pretty hazel eyes and marked his cheeks by the time Jay threw the crop down.

"Good." Jeff said. "Adam, get over here.. I want you on your knees.. Jay, I want your fucking cock out.." And neither of them questioned Jeff.

Jay worked quickly on his jeans as Adam raised up, dropping back to his knees in front of Jay and waiting, staring up at one of his two lovers, licking his lips. He felt Jeff tug his hair and he whimpered, his mouth open. Jay stroked himself a couple of times before pushing past those sweet parted lips, shoving inside that hott mouth.

"That's it, fuck that mouth.." Jeff commanded, holding to Adam's hair as Jay started to thrust. "Choke him.. I want his throat raw.." Jeff loved how Jay obeyed him. He loved the power he had over his two blondes. He watched as Jay took hold of Adam's head, fucking his mouth and gaining those precious gags and whines.

Jeff reached down, rubbing himself through his jeans. He was so hard himself. This work took control. Jeff watched Jay's face, seeing his eyes close, his jaw tense as he clinched his teeth and his lips curling into a snarl. His let his eyes go much lower.. to Jay's cock as it stuffed Adam's mouth, those lips wrapped tightly around the shaft, sliding up and down. Adam's eyes were open and staring up at Jay so forlornly.

"Can't have you straying.." Jay grunted, thrusting sharply. "You belong to us.. and us alone."

And Jeff snickered at that. _'No, my precious. You both belong to me. All mine. And I will never let you go. You'll fuck and suck each other for me and I'll fuck you..'_ Jeff allowed a sinister smirk to creep up on his lips. "Okay, Jay, let him breathe." Jeff commanded and Jay obeyed again, pulling Adam off his cock and releasing the blonde brat. Jeff undid his own pants, needing air and pointing to the bed. "On, your knees on the bed, slut, head fucking down and ass in the air." And once again Jeff was thrilled when Adam obeyed, crawling onto the bed and lowering his head, his ass sticking up and ready.

Adam even spread his legs so nicely and gave a complimentary wiggle. Jeff got the lube, popping it open and squirting some on his fingers. He didn't want his precious pet damaged, oh-no. Jeff rubbed the lube between Adam's cheeks, loving how the blonde flinched and yelped at the cold . He massaged them over Adam's hole, snickering at that impatient huff and admiring the beautiful marks across Adam's flesh before pushing two fingers inside, wiggling them around and digging them deep, twisting them and probing him hard and rough.

"Uhm.. Jeff.. plz.." Adam murmured, tugging at his hair. His dick was hard and leaking underneath him, throbbing and begging for attention.

"Hush, slut." Jeff shushed, withdrawing his fingers and giving Adam a swat on his ass just to make him squeak. "Jason, I want you to fuck him.. I wanna hear him scream.. and then I wanna plug that pretty mouth with my dick and shut him up." Jeff purred, reaching down to stroke Jay's cock and wanting to give him a shove over to Adam.

Jay never liked to hurt Adam, even in play. It was so brotherly & adorable, Jeff thought.

"He's so ready for you." Jeff whispered against Jay's ear.

Jay wasn't even sure how Jeff had gotten behind him, all he could focus on was the reddened, slightly swelling ass and how he looked bent over, that tight pink pucker slick and contracting. Jay felt Jeff push him forward to Adam and he went willingly, getting behind the taller blonde. He felt Jeff reach around and take hold of his dick, rubbing up and down the length as he lubed him and aimed his cockhead at Adam's entrance, still pushing him forward and helping him guide his dick inside. Jay groaned as he felt Adam's tight heat envelope him. No matter how many times he'd had this ass, it always felt like the first time and always would.

"Fuck him, Jay-Jay.. fuck him hard.. make him beg for me.." Jeff instructed, releasing Jay and walking around to the side of the bed, stroking his own aching dick as he watched Jay take hold of Adam's hips, thrusting slowly into the blonde. Jeff heard them both whimper before Jay picked up momentum, snapping his hips harder against Adam's and causing them both to make such precious noise..

Jeff swallowed. He had enough. He needed that mouth. To shut that mouth... Jeff stalked around to the front of the bed, lifting Adam's head up and siting down on the bed, letting Adam's head go to his lap as he held his dick, helping Adam's head down onto it and feeling those luscious lips engulf him. Jeff groaned, letting his fingers tangle in those gorgeous messy locks. Adam moaned around him, bucking back into Jay as he started to bob his head, sucking a bit. Such a slut for his boys.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby.. suck that dick.. uhm, fuck.. Jay, fuck that ass or I'm gonna fuck yours.. get to moving.." Jeff cackled as he watched Jay go harder, a sweat formed on his upper lip and he licked it away. He had fucked Jay before, Jay didn't like it.. but Jeff held him down, so.. It had been payback for that sneak attack on Jeff when he was buried in Adam. This is why they had Adam in between them. Jeff pulled Adam up by his hair. "Nah, I need friction.. I need to feel something tight and squeezing on my cock. Jay, get off him." And Jay minded again. Such good boys Jeff had. Jeff pulled Adam off the bed and held him. "Jay, lay down on your back." Jeff instructed.

"Why?" Jay folded his arms, skeptical.

"Just fucking do it. I'm gonna explode, we don't have all night." Jeff growled, petting Adam's hair. Jay rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed. Be damned he remove his pants because Jeff wasn't pulling any shit. Instead Jay's hands went to Adam's hips as Jeff helped their baby straddle Jay's. Jeff even helped guide Jay's cock back into Adam's hole. "Hold him.. don't move.." Jeff commanded and both Canadians gazed at each other, panting, lips parted. Adam's hair hung down, tickling Jay's chest and shadowing him.

They felt the pressure on the bed as Jeff got up on the bed behind Adam, pushing his hips forward. Jeff placed his hands on Adam's cheeks, pushing them apart and kneading the raw sore flesh. He took the time to admire Jay's cock crammed inside that delicate little hole, raising his hips to watch it slide off it and back down, loving how they moaned in unison.

Jeff took the lube, slathering some on his cock before aiming at Adam's already stuffed entrance. He pushed slowly, letting the head slip past and gaining a scream from Adam and a tortured groan from Jay. Jeff himself winced, it was so tight. But they'd fit. Jeff took a deep breath, forcing himself inside as fast as he could. "Oh, fuck!" He heard Adam scream, panting erratically, his hands fisting the sheets on either side of Jay. Jeff leaned forward and stroked Adam's hair, hushing him softly.

"Oh, god.. Jeff.. too tight.. move move.. my dick is gonna be squeeze off, you bitch!" Jay yelled and Jeff bit his tongue to avoid laughing. Jeff pulled back, starting to thrust in and out of Adam, his movements causing Jay to do the same as they both painfully stretched Adam's hole, cocks rubbing against one another in the hottest tightest space they ever been in.

Soon Adam relaxed and they found a good pace, Jeff thrusting forward and Jay thrusting up, both fucking their precious brat, that brat even wiggling his hips, begging to be touched. Adam felt both hands fondling him, fighting for rights to his cock and he didn't care. He loved the attention and those brushes of fingers and knuckles against his skin, one hand taking hold of him and stroking to be knocked away for another turn.. it felt so good and drove him crazy. Adam bucked, tensing and tightening up around the two cocks inside him as he came, releasing hard on Jay's chest and Jeff's fingers.

"Oh, god.. Adam.. shit.." Jay let his head hit the pillow, feeling himself lose it inside of Adam. Jeff was the next to cum when he felt Jay's cock jerking & sputtering against his own. Adam collapsed forward on Jay, kissing and biting at his neck as he felt Jeff pressed against his back, breathing in his ear as he kissed and loved on him.

The bratty blonde smirked to himself. Jay wanted to be Daddy sometimes and Jeff liked being in control.. but Adam had both wrapped around his finger. All he had to do was go flirt with Orton to make them both jealous and wanna use him. It worked perfectly.

(The End)

* * *

><p><strong>It was just smut. I know. I was beyond sleep deprived when I wrote it &amp; just wanted to fucking write it. It even got me Twitter Jailed : (thanks to how much I tweeted that day, not b/c it was smut) In my world, Adam belongs to Jeff. Jeff just likes to make Jay play w/ his baby sometimes ;P I really don't care for Jeff or Jay being bottoms. & Jeff always does seem to some off as more in control w/ me. I need to write a better Adam double-penetration, I know. It's on my to-do list. & I know it's not exactly a birthday fic, & I know this wasn't written today, but Happy Birthday, Adam. You precious precious doll. Twitter Tails- b/c of their butts :P**


	2. Four Princesses

**LadyDragonsblood, yes, we put Adam thru a lot, but he gets spoiled & doted on a lot in return. Such a precious babe & such a precious day. SlytherinQueen020, sadly I think it is. I dunno :P redsandman99, it is. Thanks. Debwood-1999, thank you, hun. M.j's place, (sighs) if I could only get on editing.. there would definitely be more. Thank you. Centon4Eva, takers dark lover, thanks guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter Tail Tales;<br>Chapter two/ 'Four Princesses'  
>Rated; M L (humor & cattiness, pretty boys being called women, cross-dress)  
>Set-up; Four prissy princesses try to impress a prince. Only one captures his heart &amp; the rest are left to sulk &amp; return to their former men. Based on the muses.<br>Pairing(s); Jedam. (implied Jay/Heath, Punk/Mor & OCs JD/Gerard)**

_Let's see if I can do this..._ Once upon a time in a beautiful kingdom there lived four gorgeous princesses and they all heard a handsome prince was riding in looking for a bride to become king and make the princess his queen. Now for all the princesses to be super hott, they all kinda had prissy little attitudes.. some would say bratty, or overdramatic, or diva-like, or ditzy..

_**Princesses:**__ (all look insulted)_

The Bratty princess went by the name of Adam. Adam was a vision of true perfection and had a face made by angels. He was tall, leggy, and had the most luscious, soft, silky blonde hair in all the land and gorgeous hazel green eyes that always appeared guarded and full of secrets to tell, some mischievous and wild, others innocent and of wonder.

Also, his ass was fucking killer and good gawddayum..

_**Adam:**__ Terrah! _

_**Me:**__ Sorry.._

The Overdramatic princess went by the name of Gerard, they called him Gee or GeeGee for short or just because.

_**Gerard:**__ Yay! I'm important!_

_(clears throat)_ Gerard was the shortest princess and also the smallest. With an adorable little face and full cherry lips and skin fair. His hair was usually a smooth black, but he'd opted to dye it fire engine red to sway the prince.. even if the others told him it'd never work.

Anyway.. the Diva-like princess had this awesome body. Toned and hard, yet curvy. His face was gorgeous and fierce, but his brown eyes were soft and kind. His attitude however, was sometimes a little catty..

_**Mor:**__ (sighs) Oh, boy.. _

This princess had long brown hair that hung around his shoulders in gentle curls. This princess also loved slathering himself in glitter.

_**Mor:**__ Dammit.. _

His name was John Morrison. They called him Mor.

The Ditzy princess stood huffing because the smallest one called him a ginger and he hated that and would always deny it. His name was Heath. They called Heath a ginger, you see, for his bouncy light red hair and pale skin and those hints of freckles that graced his body, even if he protested that his beautiful brown eyes decided so that he was not a ginger. _(I'm sure somewhere Heath is huffing)_

_**Gerard:**__ You forgot to mention my eyes! According to you I guess I have no eyes! _

_**Me:**__ Oh, goddammit.. _

And yes, the overdramatic princess has these big ole beautiful hazel eyes that I would never not want him to have!

_**Me:**__ Happy? _

_**Gerard:**__ (nibbles lip) Slightly. _

_**Me:**__ Ugh._

So, all 4 princess were all standing around in their best tiaras and dresses-

_**Adam:**__ Dresses! Why'm I always in a dress?_

_**Gerard:**__ Ooh, I has a tiara! (fixes tiara on top of head & giggles) _

_**Adam:**__ (twitches)_

Adam's dress was a lovely light blue, Heath's was dark pink, Mor's was some shiny silvery color and Gerard's was dark purple with black trimmings.

_**Gerard:**__ Ha. I'm speshul. _

_**Adam:**__ Are not. Don't tell me we're wearing makeup too. _

_**Me:**__ (hisses guiltily) _

_**Adam:**__ (touches to face) Oh, god! I'm a painted whore! _

_**Me:**__ (giggles) He just quoted Jensen in SPN :P __**(that would be season 6's The French Mistake)**_

So, the prince rode into town on his motorbike.. Er, kingdom on his metal steed. The prince wore black jeans and a tank top, his hair an brilliant array of color, his beard shaved in stripes and his eyes of piercing emerald green. He was toned just right, tanned, with these full lips and a boyish innocence underlying something dangerous and dark that made the princesses stop in their tracks and drool. His name was Jeff and he was looking for a queen.

Well, the princesses fell all over themselves- well, except for one certain blonde who stood shyly in the back while the others clawed at and pushed each other aside. Jeff hid his chuckle and instead gave a heart-melting smile, considering each princess & their beauty before pushing past them to the blonde.

"Hi, my name's Jeff. Can I have yours?"

The blonde blushed, nodding. "Adam."

Jeff smiled even wider, taking the princess's hand before picking him up bridal style and carrying him off so they could talk and.. whatever.. The other princesses looked downtrodden. They hadn't even been given a chance.

"Oh, well," Said Heath, the ditzy one. "I'm just gonna go back to Adam's brother. Daddy'll take care of me. I don't need a prince nor do I need to be a princess." And with that he stalked off to find Jay.

Mor, the diva-like one, sighed. "I've had my eyes on that handsome blacksmith named Phil. I might talk to him today." And with that he trotted off.

The overdramatic one glanced around pitifully. He really had nobody. What was he going to do? He couldn't stand there all day. He was alone. Finally he sighed and took off his tiara. "Guess it's back to the town psycho..." He fingered his tiara and a smile crept up on his face in thinking of how he would be punished for running away.

Gerard tossed the tiara down, shattering it as he scampered off, back to JD's dungeon.

_(The End)_

* * *

><p><strong>It was silly &amp; based on the muses. &amp; in the end, they all end up w their men; Adam w/ Jeff naturally, Mor w/ Phil, Heath w/ Jay, & my OC Gerard Davis w/ JD- how it is in my head currently. Um, JD belongs to Rhiannamator & dwells in her head- as does Heath dwell there. Jedam muses, Mor, Gerard, Jay & Punk muses are dwell in my head. They get together & play on Twitter. (& if it wants to be followed that would be by following Terrahfry & RhiMused for all musi action- there's nothing but sex & angst anymore, lol) Also my Gerard muse usually calls her Heath a ginger, he hates that. In return Gerard gets called an emo fairy & all is well. Also, in Supernatural Season Six's The French Mistake, Dean's line was "Oh, Crap. I'm a painted whore." Or something like that. **


	3. A Frustrated Jay

**redsandman99, aw, thank you. Flufferz, Jeff is one of my favorite things to describe. :P takers dark lover, hm, very true. Alerzcup, um, thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter Tail Tales;<br>Chapter three/ 'A Frustrated Jay'  
>Rated; M L, S (a top masturbating, first time writing particular toy)  
>Set-up; Jay is frustrated over a certain redhead. A trip to the sex shop is waaaay less embarrassing than actually talking to the guy..<br>Pairing; Implied Christian/Heath Slater, Jeff/Adam... Past Matt & Jay, Jay/Chris, Jay/Adam... all implied. Jay got around, he's such a pimp.  
><strong>

Jason Reso was a very frustrated man.. His ex Matt Hardy had up and disappeared like the bastard he was, Chris would no longer touch him, Adam was marrying Jeff and the little redhead named Heath he had his eyes on didn't know he existed.. Jay was frustrated.

Jay was also a man with two very large hands that Adam had so affectionately coined rubber mallets. But Jay knew that even with the size of his mitts, it did not compare to that of a juicy mouth or a nice tight ass wrapped snuggly around his cock...

So, what was Jay to do?

Well, one day he was walking down the street and spotted a sex store. He gazed up, curious. Decided to go inside. Adam always told him of all the wonderful things they had in there. So Jay decided it could not hurt to check it out. Jay browsed around. They had all kinds of sexual toys, but none that caught his eye. He didn't want a vibrator up his ass and even though they had some sex dolls of some adorable little boys, one being of a cute little black haired guy.. Jay didn't want those either.

Then something caught his eye.. the thing looked like a giant flashlight and was humorously and appropriately named 'fleshlight'. It had a nice little fleshy sleeve down inside to.. um, well.. Jay blushed and grabbed the toy, taking it to the counter, huddled as if he was doing something wrong.. He paid quietly and took the brown paper bag they put it in out the door, looking around as if someone would see him or care.

On his walk home he stopped by the place where Heath worked, peeking in through the window. His redhead was flushed and tired, his hair falling over his eyes. Jay swallowed. So many times he'd thought of just going in and talking to him to always chicken out. Today was different though. He was not taking his toy inside to meet his beloved. Instead Jay kept that sweet little image of his secret flushed beauty and headed on home.

Upon arriving he left the toy to go about doing his everyday things and awaited night. So now here he was, alone and in nothing but sleeping pants and a t-shirt as he laid in bed, eying the toy he'd took out of the package. He guessed it was of simple use.. just slide inside and fuck, right? Jay pushed his pants on down his hips some, reaching down and taking hold of his cock, stroking it some and hissing at how it hurt to touch. He was already hard so quick. Jay grabbed the lube, squirting some out onto his hand and rubbing it up and down his cock, getting it nice and slick and shuddering at how it felt in his hand.

Jay flicked his wrist, stroking harder and almost getting too lost in it. Then he remembered his new toy.. Jay swallowed, picking it up and too worked up to feel silly as he slid the sleeve down over his cock, groaning at the friction. It was tight and warm at least. He moved it slowly at first, shifting his legs apart and looking up at the white colored ceiling. He thought of Heath, that red hair and gorgeous smile, how precious he'd look on his knees and gazing up at him as those lips hugged Jay's cock, sliding up and down.

Jay groaned, working the fleshlight on his aching cock faster, up and down, up and down, thrusting up inside it. "Oh, fuck, baby.." He said to his fantasy Heath, seeing him riding his dick, arching his back and spreading his legs...

Jay shut his eyes tightly as he felt it building, he heard himself cry out as he released inside his new toy, cumming hard and careless. His eyes squinted shut and his lips parted and snarled. Jay's chest heaved, panting as he calmed down, still moving the fleshlight slowly on his dick. He swallowed and removed it, letting his arms fall to his sides before rubbing his hands across his face.. regretting it as he felt the sticky lube. He took off his t-shirt and wiped off his face, looking down at the toy.

Shit, how was he going to clean this fucking thing...?

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote on Twitter- cuz I told Rhi I would- around September 29, 2011. Yes, I'm slow. (sighs) I miss the days of Twitter Porn and Twitter Fics. I only have a few myself to add to here. I had two in this one night. Between that and Troubles Rhi-Vamped, it was Twitter Jail for me and having to switch to my alternate account. Ah, busy nights. Yeah, first time writing a fleshlight, just winged it tweet by tweet. It's also short because of that. The "cute little black haired guy" sex doll was more or less Gerard for myself. Look over it.<br>**


	4. The Ginger Mermaid

**Debwood-1999, chp 2, I'm sure he doesn't mind. Chp 3, & I'm sure Jay'll figure out something, he's resourceful. Guest, chp 1, it was tweeted on Twitter originally. So maybe, lol. M.j's place, I like making people smile. LadyDragonsblood, Adam knows his way around it. :P HardyBoyz4Eva, chp 1, the brat usually gets the reaction he wants. Chp 2, thank you. Chp 3, it would probably be easier for me to buy a toy too. loveistheheartsmiling137, aw, thank you so much. I've had a lot of fun doing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter Tail Tales;<br>Chapter four/ 'The Ginger Mermaid'  
>Rated; M L, S (perversion, oral, stroking, anal, spanking)  
>Set-up; Heath is a mermaid who longs for life above the sea, so he makes a deal with the sea witch OC Gerard to find his prince Jay. Based on Disney's The Little Mermaid, of course.<br>Pairing; Jay/Heath, Jedam.**

Once upon a time there lived a little mermaid named Heath who lived in the sea. And despite the freedom and luxury of swimming around all day with no responsibilities, Heath dreamed of life on land and of crazy human things. Heath would look among ship wreckage looking for such human treasure despite his father's wishes. Well, his father got plain sick of it and forbid the young mermaid from it ever again. He even destroyed all Heath's precious treasures with his trident wand thingy or whatever.

_**Adam:**__ Having trouble? _

_**Me:**__ Massively. _

This angered the poor mer-creature and Heath sought out a solution to his problems. He had heard of a evil sea witch that could turn him human. So the mermaid with the long flowing red hair and the shimmering green tail..

_**Adam:**__ With the little purple sea shells on his nipples! (giggles) _

_**Me:**__ Yeah. _

..went deep into the sea witch's lair with his two bestest friends on his tail. A lobster named Jeff and a fish named Adam.

_**Adam:**__ Hey, what the? A fish? Srsly? _

_**Jeff:**__ I'm a fucking lobster, so what.. _

_**Me:**__ :P_

Neither approved of Heath's hasty decision, but who can stop an angry teenager when defying their parents?

Heath blinked up at the sea witch. "They say you can make me human. I wanna be human."

The witch smiled shaking his choppy black hair out of his face. "I can. But at a price."

_**Adam:**__ I know who the witch is! _

_**Jeff:**__ Duh.. _

"Name it." Heath said.

Gerard traced his tongue along his top lip, rolling his sinister green eyes that were painted heavily with sea green and black makeup. The witchy creature wore a sleek black leather corset top that matched his long, sleek black tail that went all the way down and extended out with six long purplish tentacles, all lashing out as they slithered along the ocean floor. He wore black leather arm bands for fashion and a large coiled nautilus sea shell around his neck. The creature's body looked like a tight eloquent dress that ended with nightmarish squirming appendages, ready to coil and grab its next prey.

_Gerard: Since she'd never write me ugly. Imagine it like a dress Morticia Addams wore in the 60's TV show of the Addams Family. _

_Adam: (twitch) Don't interrupt! _

_Me: Ugh.._

Anyway.. "Poor little Heathy, you go around here singing all the time, when in reality, you can't sing worth crap."

And to this insult Heath rolled his eyes. "What's your point, witch?" And the witch snarled.

"Do not interrupt me, ginger!"

Heath huffed. "I am NOT a ginger! Brown eyes! See?"

The witch sighed. "Fine, whatever. Anyways it's all la la la.. fucking la. I'm sick of it. You wanna be human, it'll cost you your voice." The witch offered coldly. Heath swallowed and hung his head but nodded anyway. It was a small price to pay he guessed. The witch's lips then curled into a smile. "Also, if you do not get someone to fuck you by week's end, the spell will be revoked and your soul will be mine."

The fish and lobster gasped. "Don't do it, Heath, it's a trick." Jeff said.

Adam raised a fin. "Can we be human too? This whole sea creature thing bites." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Jeff pinches when he fucks me too"

"Oh, I do not!" The lobster complained.

Gerard groaned loudly. "Fine! So, do we have a deal?"

Heath thought of it for all of two seconds and just stubbornly agreed. And in the flash of a bunch of magic things the three transformed into human beings and washed up on the beach shore. Heath looked up, long wet red hair sticking to his face in heavy dripping strands. He pushed it back and gazed around for the first time at the human world in such wonder. He tried to make a squeak, but was disappointed when no sound came out as part of his agreement with the little emo witch of the sea.

_**Gerard:**__ Hey, watch it! _

Jeff stood up and shook the water and sand from his short blond hair.

"Jeffy!" Adam wailed, whining. "I got sand in bad places, Jeffy! It itches!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his to the pouty fish.. er.. not fish. Adam was a man, a beautiful long legged, tall male. He had long kinky blond hair and gorgeous green eyes and full pouty lips and was also wet, naked and dirty and the sight was just doing things to Jeff's new human body. Human? Jeff gasped when he looked down at human feet and legs and arms and hands.

Adam smiled sweetly. "Jeffy, you're purdy." He purred of the shorter tanned male, his body toned and strong and beautiful green eyes wide and curious.

"Hu'uh.. you're.. not so bad yourself, dollface." And suddenly both felt awkward and strange and remembering what they saw in one of Heath's human sex books, both gazed at each other then ran off behind a big rock to make all kinds of gross noises.

Heath huffed and attempted to stand, being wobbly and ungraceful on his new legs at first. He quickly got it and marveled at how the sand felt beneath his feet, and how awesome it felt to have feet. He heard a voice up along the beach and went to investigate. Hunching down behind a rock he watched, eyes lighting up when he saw the handsome man with the short blond hair and piercing eyes standing on the beach. That, Heath thought, that would be the man to fuck him.

Heath watched the man for awhile, too timid to go make a move and what would he say? He couldn't say anything. Finally Jeff and Adam walked back over, arms around each other and hair messed up and more sand in more places.

"Heath, this is great. We've decided we don't wanna go back to being sea food. So if that's the man you wanna get to fuck you.." Jeff stated, pointing to the blonde male.

"We could tell. The way you were moaning and thrusting against the rock." Adam nodded and Heath glared.

"Then follow my lead." Jeff finished and all three strolled over to the man. He looked up at the three in shock at first. "Hi, I'm Jeff. This is Adam and Heath. You, uh, maybe wanna take home three naked men?"

"Um.." The man cocked an eye. "I'm Jay and I'm not really sure.." He said, eying the three, eyes lingering on the shy redhead in the back.

"Sure you are. Who would turn down three gorgeous naked men?" Adam added.

"Hm.. good point." And Jay told them to follow him and took them home to his castle. For see, Jay was no ordinary man, but a prince. And a kindhearted one at that that loved gorgeous naked men.

_**Jay:**__ (rolls eyes) _

_**Me:**__ Well, who doesn't?_

So, the prince took them in, fed them, clothed them and gave them a place to stay. Heath was getting insanely restless because despite the fun and romantic adventures he was having with Jay, the prince had yet to make a move. Opting to be gentlemanly or whatever. And Jeff and Adam were no help at all. All those two wanted to do was stay in their room and fuck. So one night Heath took it upon himself to make a move. He cornered Jay in his bedroom and shoved him back on the bed, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Jay protested as Heath clawed at his clothes eagerly to get him out of them. Heath shook his head and disrobed, standing naked and pure in front of the prince. Jay's mouth dropped and he stared in wonder. "Um.. I don't think.." But he decided to stop thinking as soon as Heath's lips were on his and the redhead straddled him, grinding their cocks together, devouring his mouth.

Back under the sea, the witch looked on through his crystal ball. "Well, the ginger's actually gonna succeed." He huffed, twirling a strand of his hair. "I suppose I should go up and sabotage it like the Disney version of this sez.. but.. eh, I just don't wanna deal with that kid for all eternity. Good for him. He got the prince." And with that, Gerard continued to watch Heath and prince Jay get busy.

_**Gerard:**__ Get busy? _

_**Me:**__ Lemme lone. (tugs on Gee's hair and pets) _

Jay moaned as he felt Heath stroking him, his fingers moving up and down his shaft, making it twitch under his touch. Then the redhead slipped down his body, his lips sliding over the head, sucking him softly and tonguing the slit. (those human sex books paid off) "Oh, god.. yes.. suck me, Heath.. fuck.. such a beautiful mouth.."

And wasn't it just a shame he couldn't talk.. Jay tossed his head back against the pillow, fingers tangling in those soft red locks as Heath fucked him with his mouth. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around Jay's angry cockhead before crawling back up and straddling Jay's hips. Heath reached down, taking hold of Jay's cock and positioning it at his entrance as Jay grabbed his hips, pulling him down and helping impale him on his thick cock.

Both moaned out, Heath crying out.. wait.. crying out? The redhead swallowed, gasping as pain and pleasure exploded within him. "Oh, god.. Daddy, yes.. fuck.. hurts so good.."

In the sea, the witch shrugged. "The spell broke as soon as the cock entered him. It is no longer my problem."

Heath gripped to Jay's shoulders, digging nails in his skin as he started to bounce up and down. "What the..? You.. can.. your voice! Ohh.. god.. ride me, baby.."

Heath shrugged. "It's a long story, Daddy.. mhm.. so good.. so big in me.. feel so good.."

"Fuck.." Jay muttered, eyes rolling back as Heath clamped around his cock.

Heath squeaked as he found himself flipped over, Jay's hips snapping hard against his as he was fucked through the mattress. Heath fisted the sheets, hips arching and back curving so beautifully off the bed, begging for release. He felt Jay's fingers wrap around his cock, squeezing him before jerking him roughly.

"Cum, baby.. I know you're close.. let me feel you.." Jay purred next to Heath's ear, his voice melting the man beneath him and one graze of his prostate was enough to send him over, crying out so beautifully, eyes clinched shut and lips parted in bliss.

"Oh, fuuuuuck.. so good.. unf.."

Jay brushed his hair from his eyes. "Beautiful, precious.." He murmured, capturing his lips and moaning into Heath's mouth as he came inside him, filling him full.

Heath felt content laying in prince Jay's arms. Not wanting to try and explain everything yet. He had earned his soul back from the little emo sea witch.

_**Gerard:**__ (huffs)_

And could now remain human for as long as he lived and he had his handsome prince to take care of him. All was wonderful.

Then Jeff and Adam burst in, startling them both. "Oh, good.. they did it." Jeff sighed.

"We heard noise." Adam added. "Now we can stay human."

Jay looked at both perplexed. "What?"

"Oh, uh.. nothing.." Adam whistled. "Good night.." But before they could leave, there was a poof of fog and the witch appeared in human form in a short black tattered dress.

"Oh, no. Part of Heath's deal was if he got someone to fuck him, he'd earn back his soul and get to remain human. And I didn't sabotage this because well.. he annoys me." Gerard informed and Heath glared, folding his arms. "But you two were never in that part of the agreement."

Jeff's mouth dropped.

"You witch!" Adam shouted.

"But we've been fucking ALL week!" Jeff protested.

"Yeah, each other. That doesn't count." Gerard said, slinking around the two and looking them over. "I'm rather fond of you two. You're very pretty."

"And what the fuck am I? Chop liver?" Heath shrieked.

Gerard leaned forward, placing his hands on the end of the bed as he stared at Heath. "You have your prince, back off!"

Jay stood up, putting on his pants. "Wait.. I remember you.. yeah.. you're the salty sea demon who took my last mermaid."

The others blinked.

"Last mermaid...? L-last mermaid?" Heath demanded.

"Yeah, his name was Johnny. It was just a summer fling."

Gerard folded his arms. "Yeah, I gave that little bitch the whole summer to get you to marry him.. all he could do was fuck you. And so I changed the deal to fuck and not marry. It seems to be more and less productive. Now, Heath, you can have your prince. Adam and Jeff will return with me as mermaids."

Heath huffed loudly. "You fucked another mermaid?"

Jay flinched. "I didn't know to the last little bit, I swear! I'm sorry.."

Heath growled, closing his eyes and swallowing. "He's gone now though, right?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, he found some other prince after I tossed him out for annoying me." The witch said, examining his nails.

Heath flipped his hair back and sighed. "Fine. I forgive you, Daddy."

Jay glared at the smaller witch that had caused so much trouble. "Adam and Jeff stay with us."

Gerard shook his head. "Nope. They're mine."

Jay narrowed his eyes. "They stay."

"Oh, come on.. you can't still hold a grudge, princey. I gave Heath his humanity and thanks to that, you two can live happily ever after." Gerard told him.

Jay sighed and looked over at the redhead who was twirling his hair. "Yeah, okay.. but Jeff and Adam stay and you've been a naughty witch."

And Gerard's eyes widened as he was grabbed and jerked across prince Jay's lap, struggling as his dress was yanked up and he was swatted repeatedly on his rump. "Hey! You can't do this to me! Let me go.. ow.. I'm a powerful witch!" Gerard growled, flushing and pouting despite himself.

Heath wanted to be jealous, really he did, but it was kinda funny and he just hid a snicker. Maybe he owed the witch for his humanity, but he was still a conniving little witch. Jeff and Adam looked at each other in the midst of Gerard's shouts and cries. "So.. does that mean we're free?"

Jay fisted Gerard's hair and raised the whimpering witch's head up. "Okay okay.. fine.. just stop!" He pleaded.

"And they remain human?" Jay asked.

"Yes! Now let me go!"

Jay smacked Gerard's stinging reddened rump one last time and pushed the whiny male away. Gerard glared up at him, rubbing his bottom and fixing his dress before taking his leave in another poof of fog. Jay turned to a giggling Heath and took him in his arms, kissing the redhead.

"You know, Daddy, I dunno why he was complaining. That looked hott.. maybe I might wanna be bad sometime.." Heath said, batting his eyes.

"Mhm, maybe.." Jay grinned.

Jeff rolled his eyes and drug Adam away, thanking Jay. "We're going back to our own activities."

Jay smiled wider and kissed Heath again, laying him back on the bed. And they presumably all lived happily ever after.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard's Ursula look inspired by a picture I found on Google Search called 'Ursula - Little Mermaid' by kharis-art on DA. Originally, when this was tweeted on Twitter, it was inspired by a Halloween Spirit, Sassy Ursula costume, only with black hair instead of white. The costume is probably best for when he's on land. I dunno, Ursula became a Halloween 2013 costume idea &amp; I was pondering it. I went with the classic good guys all live happily ever after, bad witch returns defeated. I kinda regret the ending &amp; leaving him so lonely.. but the concept of Jay spanking him amused me. Maybe there should be a sequel &amp; the witch goes after revenge. Input was from muses while it was tweeted during my &amp; Rhi's TRV.<br>**


	5. Rescuing Princess GoldWhore

**LadyDragonsblood, the Little Mermaid was one of my favorites when I was 5, but it can always use tweaking.. They all weren't happy though. Debwood-1999, indeed he is, lol. M.j's place, presumably in case I do a sequel. takers dark lover, chp 3 & 4, thank you. Dashing Golden Dreams, too bad I can't find them naked on a beach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter Tail Tales; <strong>  
><strong>Chapter five 'Rescuing Princess Gold Whore from the Bearded Menace'**  
><strong>Rated; M L (adult situations, beards, inappropriate title belt relationship, crackfic-ish)**  
><strong>Set-up; A bratty Adam is lured away from Jeff &amp; Jay by Orton with title gold. Jeff thinks Orton's power lies in his beard.<strong>  
><strong>Pairing; Jedam, Redge, E&amp;C.<strong>

As usual, Adam was being a bad little brat. Jeff knew had to handle his baby and was attempting to do such... but Adam, having just retired as a result of a neck injury and knowing full-well that he was fragile, decided to argue. He argued this point many times whenever he was in trouble and didn't want to be.

"Jeffy, you can't hurt me!"

Jeff put down paddle and took Adam's ice cream instead.

"You bitch!" Adam gasped dramatically.

A little later, Adam decided to bitch to his best friend Jay. He had a habit of bitching to Jay whenever Jeffy was being mean to him. But this day, however...

"Jay-Jay! Jeffy was mean! He stole my ice cream and..."

Jay just sighed and crammed a popsicle in Adam's mouth before walking away calmly and leaving Adam to blink.

Jay just wasn't having any of it.. So Adam did the most drastic thing he could think of and ran off to a former tag team partner and someone whom Adam knew was in love with him.

"Fine!" Adam huffed and an hour later. "Randy! Jay and Jeffy were mean to me!"

Randy presented Adam the World Heavyweight title he had won from Adam's best friend Christian because everyone knew Adam was a gold whore.

Adam took the title and secured it around waist before hopping up in Randy's arms.

Naturally, Jeff got word of his little brat's defiance. "That shameless hussy!"

"Don't talk about Adam like that.." Jay sighed.

"I was talking about Orton! He stole our princess!" Jeff grumbled.

"Oh.."

"We must get him back!" Jeff exclaimed.

"But how? Randy has gold!" Jay reminded. "We can't combat that!"

"He also has an ugly beard. I CAN combat that!" Jeff said, getting out an electric razor. "I'll give him bad razor burn."

Jay shrugged. "I don't get it... but okay..."

"Follow me, Jason." And Jeff stalked off with Jay right behind him.

Then somewhere in the middle of the night in a hotel in Tulsa, Randy lay sleeping in bed. The precious Adam was curled up at his side, snoozing ever so peacefully as he cuddled up to the title belt. Suddenly the lock was picked and the door was cracked open. Slowly. Slowly. Light flooded into the room and two shadowy figures crept inside, shutting the door back behind them and ceasing the light... The two tip-toed slowly over to the bed.. until one stubbed his toe.

"Ow, sonofa..." Jay cursed.

"Shhh! Quiet!" Jeff yelled.

And both froze as Randy snorted in his slumber.

"Yes. Just yell at me. I thought we were all on a secretive mission and shit." Jay bitched.

Jeff groaned. "Jay, I swear to god..."

Both winced as a light was clicked on and Orton sat up in bed, unamused look on his face. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chest. "We're here for that." He said pointing to the sleeping Adam.

Randy glared and pointed to the door. "Out."

"I think he foiled us." Jay whispered.

Jeff groaned again. "He did not foil... Good god.. that disgusting thing has GOT to go! I lived through it with Punk and JoMo.. just NO!" Jeff then pounced on Randy and began struggling to hold him down! "Jay... help me!"

Randy growled and tried to shove the smaller male away. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

All the screaming woke up sleeping beauty and he sat up and blinked.

"The beard! It has to go! It'll eat your soul, Randy!" Jeff wailed as he grappled with Randy. Jay now helping him.

Adam huffed loudly. "The beard? Is anybody here to rescue me?"

All three men stopped as they observed the pouting blonde, his arms folded and bottom lip puckered out.

Jeff blinked. "Well... it was on my to-do list, I swear!"

Adam sighed loudly and got up, taking the title with him to the bathroom. "I'll be in here if you need me." And the door closed behind him.

Randy, Jay and Jeff all looked at each other.

"He fucks that thing, doesn't he?" Jeff asked.

Randy looked down forlornly. "He did last night."

Jay and Jeff shared a look. "Yeah, it's all he did when he was champion.." They muttered.

The three men sat there awhile before Randy spoke up. "Guys. Let's leave him to his title and go get a cheeseburger." He did not understand why Jay and Jeff snorted.

Jeff and Jay agreed... "But.. first.." Jeff pulled out his razor and jumped back on Randy.

"Hey? NO!" Orton shouted. "The ladies love it!"

When Adam came out of the bathroom, he found the room empty. The blonde pouted, but raised the title up, petting it. "Looks like it's just you and me.." He nuzzled the gold belt with a content smile pursed on his full lips.

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This happened sometime after Adam retired &amp; Christian won the belt.. only to lose it so quickly to Randy Orton. Since our theory was Adam was a gold whore, it was a ploy to steal the baby from Jay &amp; Jeff's corner. Randy's beard still makes no sense to me personally. The RandyCheeseburger are inside jokes between Rhi & me as a reference to how uninterested Orton always looks.**


End file.
